


A Midnight After

by LosttotheHoping



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha have each other's backs, F/M, Harry's an obsessive twit, Obsession, Peter's just sort of helpless, Spy Manipulation, one-sided affection, prior relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he even realized it, Harry was walking toward the beautiful redhead whose voice he could still hear in his ear as she came undone beneath him.  Anya met him halfway between.  “Harry, not here,” she said, her voice hushed as she took his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvet_sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_sometimes/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this after reading some of Velvet Sometimes' beautiful literature. Thanks for reading!

He spied her across the room, clinging to the arm of some Senator he couldn’t remember the name of.  Her hair was as vibrant a red as he could remember it, her eyes a sparkling green and her teeth gleaming brightly as she smiled up at the man they were talking to.  She wore a clinging black dress with hints of red about it, and little ruby drops dangling from her ears.  Her lips were red, just like that fateful night so long ago.

Before he even realized it, Harry was walking away from Peter and MJ, walking toward the beautiful redhead whose voice he could still hear in his ear as she came undone beneath him.  Those eyes flicked away from the man she was speaking with, and her lips stopped moving.  She twisted to whisper something to the Senator, who nodded, and then moved away.

Anya met him halfway between.  “Harry, not here,” she said, her voice hushed as she took his hand.  “Let’s go on the balcony?”

Numbly, he nodded, letting her pull him away and out into the quiet night air.  She released him to close the doors behind them, then smiled at him.  “I didn’t expect to see you tonight.  I don’t understand- what are you doing here?”

“Me?” he asked, finding his voice.  “What are _you_ doing here?”

Her smile faltered slightly, and she looked away.  Goddamn, even her shame was beautiful.  He didn’t wait to hear her explanation- honestly, he didn’t care.  He just dropped to his knee and took her hand.  “Anya Aliyeva, will you marry me?”  
  
Anya’s eyes, wide green pools, stared at him unblinking.  She was shocked.  “Harry… I…”  She stopped, swallowed.  “You don’t want to marry me.  You don’t understand, Harry, I was- I mean, I…”  Her eyes seemed to be getting more wet with the moment, and she couldn’t look at him.  Something must be terribly wrong, but he felt like it was right.  This was right.  “I can’t, I was… hired.  To escort you for that week.  By your father.”  A fat tear rolled down her cheek.  She still couldn’t meet his gaze.

Harry wasted a moment in surprise, but then stood and nodded.  “I know,” he replied.  Her gaze snapped up to his, eyes getting wider.  “I don’t care, Anya.”  He reached out, brushing away a tear making a track through the make-up on her cheek.  “All I know is we’re right for each other.  I love you.  I have since that night, I haven’t…”  He swallowed.

“My- _Harry_ , I’m sorry, I-”

“Hey!”

The voice snapped them out of their bubble, and they looked up to see Peter and an unfamiliar blond standing in the doorway.  Harry frowned.  “We’re busy, get lost,” he said, annoyed with the interruption.  And from Peter, of all people, too!

Peter grimaced.  “Harry, look at her hand.”

The blond didn’t wait for that, already stalking forward and taking her hand - it wore a ring - and dragging Anya away from him.  “Fuck off, dickwad,” the blond snarled.  “She’s mine.”

“Ronin-” Anya began, looking upset.

“Don’t worry,” Ronin replied.  “I ain’t starting something, love.  But hell if I let some moneybags sweep you off your feet.”

“You’re not supposed to _be_ here!” she insisted, letting him pull her away.

Then it was just Peter and him, standing silent on the balcony.  Harry felt like a fool.  “I’m sorry, man,” the photographer murmured, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

He shrugged it off, feeling furious, betrayed and idiotic.  “Fuck off, Peter,” Harry snapped.  As he strode toward the doors, Peter called after him.  But he ignored his friend, a wrathful plan already turning in his head.  Like he’d let some little Irish bitch steal _his_ Anya.  She was his first, _HIS_!  And if he couldn’t have her, well.  No one would.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that some of the characters may be - and probably are - OOC. I tried to keep them as close as possible for the purposes of this scenario. Hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Harry is based off the Toby McGuire movies, fyi.


End file.
